VictoireTeddy intro
by LooneyLover175
Summary: Takes place the summer before the '19 years later' chapter in Deathly Hallows. Beginning of a Teddy/Victoire love story. Hope you enjoy!


Victoire/Teddy Intro

"Hey honey? Are you ready to go yet?" My dad calls from behind my closed door, but I barely hear him. I'm in another world, one of my favorites. The door opens and I hear the floorboards creak behind me. These few moments are like that stage in a dream where you just realize you're dreaming and that you're about to be pulled out of a good one, so you try to hold on to it for as long as possible.

"Victoire, time to come back." My dad says, sliding his scarred hand in front of the book I'm reading.

"What?" I snap, looking up at him, a frown settling on my pale face.

"I've been calling for five minutes for Merlin's sake. It's time to go! I know that you're in the zone but you knew we were running late!"

"I was in the zone." I mutter, standing up carefully setting my book down on the dresser. "Whose house are we going to again?"

He looks at me in exasperation. "Ron and Hermione's. I've told you this a million times!"

"Yeah I know, but it keeps changing! I thought it was Aunt Ginny's." He rolls his eyes and leaves the room, gesturing for me to hurry up. I love my dad, but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

I grab my wand off my bedside table and straighten up, pulling the string from my thick, glossy golden blonde hair and glance in the mirror. I'm tall for sixteen, five foot nine just like my mom. I've got her thin, willowy frame and creamy skin, pink cheeks and red lips, but my eyes are my dad's. Emerald green and huge, nothing like the ice blue of mom's. My theory about my hair is that it couldn't decide between following my mom's pin straight silver white coloring, or my dad's tousled curly shockingly red one. It's a mass of long, honey tinted blonde curls and waves that fall to the small of my back. I smooth the olive tank top I've got on over jean shorts, and head out the door.

"What on earth is taking them this long?" I hear my dad's voice before I see him pacing next to the fireplace.

"I'm right here, dad. Jeez." I walk into the living room and sit down next to Dom. She looks at me and smirks.

"You're really wearing that to a family lunch?"

I glare at her. "What's wrong with it?"

She shakes her fire engine hair and rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"She just wants to impress Teeeddyyyy!" Shouts Louis, Dominique's and my younger brother.

I turn around and laugh. "If I wanted to impress that moron I wouldn't show up. He isn't into girls that actually care. And as if I'd ever go for him; he's an idiot."

"Who ees an eediot?" My mother's sing-songy french accent floats into the room as she waltzes in gracefully, her curtain of gorgeous silver hair flowing behind her.

"Teddy, apparently." My dad smiles and winks at my mother, and she lets out a tinkling laugh.

"Ah Victoire, you're father and I 'ave been predicting zat one for ages."

I shake my head at them. "Can we go now?"

My parents exchange secret smiles and my dad nods at me. He reaches up and grabs a handful of floo powder from the pot above the fireplace. Taking a step towards us, he looks around.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Says Louis, probably to see Albus and James. He steps into the fireplace, takes some floo powder from dad, and shouts "Ron and Hermione Weasley's house!"

I stand back and blink at the green explosion, turning away as Dom goes next. I've never been a huge fan of traveling by floo; that's why I can't wait until I can learn how to apparate next year.

My mom goes next, and then it's my turn. I go into the fireplace, and hold my breath against the swirl of cool fire and ash that swirls up at me.

When the ground stops moving and I hear laughter and voices, I open my eyes and step out. Everyone's already here.

I see Harry and Ron first. They've both gotten taller, as if that was possible. Harry must be telling a joke, because Ron's roaring with laughter. Hermione is sitting on the ground with Hugo and Lily, smiling at them. Ginny is scolding James for something; he's covered in dirt. It's not very effective, however, because she's struggling not to laugh. Al and Louis are missing, they're probably getting into more trouble. Then there's Teddy. He's really tall, and everytime I see him he looks different. Today his hair is blue, and he's standing by the kitchen door, teasing Rose. I walk over to them.

"Hey you!" I sweep down and hug my little cousin. "I hear you're starting at Hogwarts this year! Are you excited or what?"

"Yeah!" Rose looks up at me, her eyes shining. "I can't wait the whole summer, though!"

"Maybe you won't even get in.. you could be a squib you know." Teddy teases.

"Oh shut up! Don't listen to him, you'll be fine. And besides, Teddy's an idiot; even squibs get to go Hogwarts." I say, tousling her bright red hair.

Teddy looks at me and frowns. "Well there are worse fates than not getting in, you could always go to Hogwarts and just be terrible at magic, like Vicky here."

"You little… I could beat you at anything! And don't you dare call me that. Rose, darling, don't listen to this arsehole."

Rose rolls her eyes and walks away, shaking her head at us.

I turn on Teddy. "I can't believe you said that stuff to her! She's not even eleven, and that could have scared her!"

He laughs at me. "Oh please, I was only telling the truth.

"OH come on Teddy! You don't honestly believe that you could best me with a wand, do you?"

"You're in over your head, Vic." He smirks at me. "You don't know half the tricks I

have."

"What, like pulling a rabbit out of a hat? I think I'm a bit above your skill level."

"I got seven O. , and they were all pass! I've got Harry Potter helping my with my spell work!"

"Oh, good job with the name dropping, but I think I know my own uncle thanks. As for the grades, I got seven pass too, but I was taking harder classes!"

Teddy looks at me, fixing his piercing golden eyes on mine. My stomach twinges, and I look away. "I think we need to settle this, Vicky."

I scowl and push his shoulders. "I told you not to call me that!"

He laughs and I shove his shoulder again, noticing for the first time how broad and muscular they are. Taking a step back, I shake my head at my ridiculousness.

"Oh come on, Vicky. Let's make a deal. If you win, I'll stop calling you Vicky. Forever."

"Win what?" I ask skeptically.

"We'll have a duel. Or a competition of some sort. I haven't figured it out yet. But I haven't even told you the best part!"

"Ohh, tell me!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If I win, you have to do whatever I say."

"Alright, fine. I'm so glad that you'll finally stop calling me Vicky.. It's a terrible nickname."

He raises a blue eyebrow. "It's not like you'll win, though."

"We'll see." I smirk, and turn around, going to talk to other people that I can actually stand.

The rest of the lunch passes uneventfully, if you don't count James and Lily covering Hermione's cat with mashed potatoes. By two, Harry and Ron announce that they need to get to work, and so we leave. I've been avoiding Teddy for the remainder of the time, but I sneak a glance at him from across the room. He's laughing at something Ginny said, and running his hand through his vibrant hair. His eyes are sparkling, and he looks, well, good. Really good. Why can't I stop staring at him? My dad calls to me, and I walk over towards the fireplace. Before I step in, I turn back and look at Teddy again. This time, he's staring back. I blush and look away, knowing he's laughing at me. But for some reason, I don't mind.


End file.
